overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 24
This is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Zaryusu and Crusch hurry to the gate where they meet up with Zenberu and all watch the undead army that appeared across the lake. They are all stunned when they realize that all of the skeletons are equipped with magic weapons and armor. Crusch reveals another shocking truth when she feels an unnatural chill. She says that 4th Tier Magic can't alter the weather and that it must be a 6th Tier Magic. Suddenly, Ainz Ooal Gown appears and uses Super Tier Magic to freeze the lake. While Shasuryu Shasha and Crusch cast magic to protect their allies from the cold, Zaryusu and Zenberu stay behind to observe the enemies' movements. Gargantua then appears and throws a large stone into the center of the frozen lake. The undead army turn themselves into makeshift stairs for Ainz Ooal Gown and the Floor Guardians to climb onto the boulder. Ainz summons a flying undead creatures who tell the lizardmen that he wants their representatives to step forward so that they can talk. Shasuryu and Zaryusu decide to head out alone. When they reach the bottom of the staircase they are compelled to bow by Demiurge. Ainz thanks them for the previous battle, saying it was an experiment. He then states that in four hours, one of his vassals, Cocytus, will emerge and they must fight him. If they win they will be left alone, if they lose they will become subordinate to Nazarick. They are also not permitted to surrender. Ainz and the Floor Guardians leave after they say their piece. Later, back at the village, the chiefs and Zaryusu are discussing their options. With all of them surrounded, they know they have no choice but to fight a hopeless battle. Zaryusu suggests that only five of them must fight so that someone will be left to lead the lizardmen. Crusch is selected to remain by everyone else, much to her displeasure. She wishes to fight with the others but they refuse. The other chiefs leave Zaryusu and Crusch so that he can convince her. Zaryusu asks Crusch to let him fulfill his last wish of protecting his beloved; Crusch responds by asking Zaryusu to impregnate her. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown declares that the Lizardmen Alliance must fight Cocytus. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Zenberu Gugu * Sukyu Juju * Zaryusu Shasha * Crusch Lulu * Iguva=41 (Flashback) * Kyuku Zuzu * Shasuryu Shasha * Ainz Ooal Gown * Gargantua * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Victim * Demiurge * Cocytus New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this chapter. Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Great Lake ** Lizardmen Settlement Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace April 2017 Issue. * Gargantua come out from a Gate near Ainz while in novel and anime it come out walking from the forest. Navigation pl:Rozdział 24 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters